1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer mice and, particularly, to a head-mounted computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer mouse is a common input device and usually can be operated on a support surface, such as a desk. People whose hands are not free or who do not have full control over their hand movements may not be able to operate a conventional computer mouse.